Only Idiots Fall In Love
by AnimeSlasher
Summary: Kasuno and Hinamoto's lives are changed after they meet the ever famous Host Club. But is it for the better? OCs. YAOI. KasunoxMori and HinamotoxKyouya


Kasuno stood on his tracks. His hands fisting, his body tensing, a growl emanating from his throat. All obvious signs of danger ahead.

"Ugh! You better run..." And run the blonde did. Right out of the garden with Kasuno following way too close for comfort.

"I'm gonna kill you, Hinamoto!" Was all the motivation Hinamoto needed to speed up a notch, though he wasn't exactly counting on the famous host club blocking off his path. And sure as hell wasn't counting on the fact that he didn't spot them until it was too late.

And so he crashed right into the dark haired boy with glasses; which he recognized as Kyouya Ootori from his class.

"Damn..." He muttered sitting up slowly as Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, affectionately known as Hunny, gathered around their fallen member. The ever silent Takashi Morinozuka standing back while the Hitachiin twins laughed their asses off.

"Sorry about that, Ootori-san" Hinamoto said picking himself up as Tamaki fussed over his fallen 'Mommy'.

"What were you running from?" Haruhi asked curiously as she helped Kyouya to his feet.

"Uh, well-"

"Smooth, Hinamoto. Real smooth" His body tensed as he turned. No way was he getting out of this one.

"Uh, how the hell are you not out of breath?" He questioned slightly annoyed at his more active friend. Kasuno seemed surprised by the question only then taking the time to look at Hinamoto's panting and wheezing form. It was actually kind of sad...

"Dude, hit the gym once in a while. That's just pathetic" Kasuno responded bluntly.

"Ah, your honesty's like a breath of fresh air. Really, please continue" The sarcasm in those words was almost tangible, but Kasuno seemed genuinely unsure.

"Are you being sarcastic? You know, I can't pick that shit up" Hinamoto almost outright laughed but stopped himself. That was what had gotten him in this mess to begin with. Besides he was too breathless...probably suffocate to death. Yikes...death by laughter.

"Have you met the host club?" Hinamoto asked, mostly to try and get Kasuno to forget he was angry.

"Huh? No." The boy with blood red hair eyed the group for a moment in his usual glare. His eyes only stopping once when they locked with a tall dark haired boy, who's name was unknown to him. He frowned slightly at the odd tightness in his chest at staring into the others eyes and quickly broke their gaze, turning instead to Hinamoto. "Now let's go. I've got shit to do" And with that he started walking towards where he'd come from.

"Polite isn't he?" Hinamoto said in a murmur to the group, who silently agreed. They got sarcasm. "I should go make sure he doesn't kill a freshmen" The blonde muttered turning to them with a pleasant if somewhat forced smile. "Bye! Oh, and again sorry about running into you Ootori-san" And with that he started towards the retreating back of the Uwazami only to stop short when a underclass girl stopped Kasuno and handed him a box, or at least tried to. But it seemed the boy just wouldn't take it.

And then she was running away in fear and Hinamoto was sure he could see a smirk on Kasuno's face.

"Kasuno!" the aforementioned turned and gave the blonde an innocent look.

"What? I didn't do anything! No! Really!" But he was almost laughing as he said it. Obvious lie? Indeed.

"That was unnecessary. Honestly, you could have just scarred that girl for life..."

They were out of the host clubs sight. The group doubted they'd be noticing the duo much...but they were wrong.

"Che, Hinamoto, who was that guy?" Kasuno muttered at the blonde who was walking next to him while he precariously balanced himself on the fountain edge.

"What guy?" Hinamoto asked looking up from the ground, where he had been counting the leaves in his path for lack of anything better to do. It was unusual that Kasuno was interested in anyone. Actually it was downright unheard of.

"The one in that club earlier. The tall one?"

"Eh, you mean Mori-senpai?"

"I don't know his name! How am I supposed to know?" And he was irritated again. Hinamoto sighed and placed Kasuno's school bag, which he had been generously carrying for the other on the ground along with his own and their shared gym bag, which really wasn't that gross since neither did anything to sweat, or anything else, in that class. "Hinamoto?" Kasuno questioned in obvious confusion but he was not happy with the answer he received. Which was a shove. Right into the huge fountain.

Good thing? He managed to drag Hinamoto down with him. After all if he was going he wasn't going alone.

They both gave very manly squeals as they landed on the slightly chilly water with a splat. Kasuno groaned as he had landed painfully on his ass while Hinamoto had landed on his hands and knees and recovered quickly, almost like he was expecting to be dragged in as well.

"You idiot!" Kasuno yelled splashing water at the other boys face with the hand that wasn't rubbing his tender backside. But Hinamoto just laughed obviously not sympathetic to Kasuno's pain. So what else could the redhead do but splash more water on to the others face.

"Oh, you just started something!" Hinamoto said still grinning widely as he splashed back. And so the two sat there splashing water at each other like children, until their arms grew tired and they were laughing too much to care.

Once the laughter died down, they sat for a moment relishing the peacefulness surrounding them, but only for a moment before it just got too cold to sit in the water unmoving.

"I'm changing into my gym uniform" Kasuno informed as he was the first to exit the fountain with slightly trembling fingers, but smiling nonetheless.

"Here? Maybe we should wait till you get home?" Hinamoto suggested but the other ignored him, pulling off his pants, his shoes already long gone, before answering.  
>"Why? It's just you" Was the brilliant response as Kasuno pulled his shirt apart, luckily only breaking one button.<p>

"What if someones around? We should at least head over to the locker room. Or do you want some random student to walk by and see you naked?" Kasuno froze. Okay, when Hinamoto put it that way...

"Fine" He muttered pulling the bottom button of his shirt through the hole with ease before going for the next, which proved not to want to cooperate in the least.

"Ugh! Hinamoto do this!" He ordered in annoyance as he took a step towards the other who rolled his eyes but smiled.

"What would you do without me?" Hinamoto muttered as he stated off where the other left off only to run into similar problems.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have taken it off at all!"

And that is when the Hiitachin twins, Mori-senpai, and Kyouya Ootori came into earshot...unfortunately.

"Just stop complaining! I told you we shouldn't do it here didn't I?" The familiar voice that none of the hosts seemed to be able to place snapped back making the boys freeze. They couldn't exactly see the scene; but they didn't exactly want to interrupt either...it sounded quite private.

"Uh, yeah but I needed to warm up! I'm cold!" The Hiitachin twins blushed slightly and they were sure if they weren't with the two most inexpressive guys in the world, they wouldn't have been the only ones.

"Uh, Kyouya?" Kaoru muttered softly in search for some guidance and not wanting to hear anymore, but the other seemed to busy trying to decipher the mystery of who's voices those belonged to. They seemed so familiar...

"Ow! Hey that hurt!" The second voice yelled in complaint.

"Stop squirming!" the other ordered.

"Your hurting me!" Whined the second. "Do you even know what your doing?"

"Yes! Relax already or I'll pinch you on purpose!"

"Pinch...?" the Hiitachin twins whispered in synchronized confusion.

"My ass is going to be sore cause of your little stunt, you know that right?" And the redheads were red in the cheeks once more!

"Hah, good. You deserve it"

"Ow! You did that one on purpose you idiot!" The second voice accused and suddenly another redhead was in their view, unfortunately they were also in his. "Uh..." Kasuno searched his mind for anything to say, immensely aware that he was only in boxers and a half buttoned shirt. "what are you looking at?" Was what came out, before he could even think about it. And of course he couldn't just say that without glaring.

"Half-naked guy" Kaoru answered.

"More like three quarters naked" Hikaru agreed with a nod at his brother. True. True.

With that three of the four hosts took a step forward and spotted Hinamoto running a hand through his hair and sighing exasperatedly.

"Oh, hello again host club" The blonde greeted with a smile. Much more polite than Kasuno indeed.

"Sorry to interrupt...that, Hinamoto-san" Kyouya said now that he didn't have a puzzle his cheeks did reddened but only slightly.

"What...?" Hinamoto questioned looking at the three hosts curiously before it clicked. "Oh, no, no! That wasn't it!" He assured blushing now too.

The only one that seemed not to be blushing was Mori-senpai even though he was under the close surveillance of Kasuno.

"What wasn't it?" Kasuno asked still giving the tallest boy the evil eye. He didn't get why the boy was making his chest tighten or how but it was irritating him.

"They thought we were...well, you know" Hinamoto couldn't even say it.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking" He sounded annoyed and this time he did look over at his blonde friend, who sighed and walks over to him, leaning slightly to whisper in the others ear. The latter seemed shocked at what was whispered to him and the three host in front of him to blush brighter, while the one to his side continued to passively stare.

"But we're boys" Was what came out of Kasuno's mouth then.

"Yes we most certainly are" Hinamoto agreed, hoping against all hope that the other would just keep silent.

"How would that work? Neither of us have a vagina" Hinamoto died a little. Oh, world please swallow me now.

But Kasuno seemed like he was honestly trying to learn something.

"I am not giving you the birds and the birds talk" Hinamoto refused! No way this was embarrassing enough as it was!

"Birds? What the hell are you talking about? We were talking about boys having sex with each other!" The only thought that crossed Hinamoto's mind then was: I wish I was dead.

But Kasuno still looked so genuinely confused that it was sort of endearing, if not mortifying embarrassing.

"Please Kasuno. Just put some pants on" Hinamoto muttered his face now a red that could be compared to a tomato. But Kasuno didn't seem to hear the plea in his voice. Only the order...and Kasuno didn't take well to orders.

"Just cause of that I'm not going to" Kasuno replied letting himself drop to the bench only to wince and rub his behind softly. "My ass still hurts" He muttered more as a mental note, but Kyouya heard it loud and clear and he didn't hesitate to shot Hinamoto an accusing look that read as follows:  
><em><br>How do you explain that?  
><em>  
>"No!" The blonde was quick to assure waving his hands in from of his chest as if they alone could prove his innocence."I pushed him and he fell into the water!" Kyouya nodded feeling a wave of relief at hearing the very plausible explanation. Wait...relief? Why had he felt relief to know Hinamoto hadn't done <em>that<em> with his friend?

"What? Why did you have to explain that?" Kasuno wondered out loud not really expecting an answer as he sat back and stretched his arms along fthe back of the bench.

"Could you just button up your shirt, at least, Kasuno?" Was the closes thing to a reply he got.

"No. Those stupid things are to small and annoying an-" He cut himself off because just then the tall figure of Mori-senpai was suddenly kneeling in front of him buttoning his shirt up for him. Kasuno blushed which causes him to frown slightly and turn his head to the side. He stared at Mori-senpai through the corner of his eye though. Which made him look like, well, a child.

"Eh? I guess he's so used to doing it for Hunny-senpai" Kasuno's body stiffened at the words that one of the twins, Kasuno wasn't sure which, spoke. Who was this Hunny-senpai character? And why was his Mori-senpai used to buttoning his shirt?

Wait..._his_ Mori-senpai? Kasuno wondered, when that had happened...

"Kasuno, we should be leaving now," Hinamoto said, but Kasuno wasn't listening he was glaring furiously at the fountain in front of him. "Uh? Kasuno!"

The redhead almost jumped.

"What?" He snapped back looking at the blonde and getting up. Avoiding eye contact with the tall, dark, and handsome boy who now stood next to him.

"No need to yell" A deadly glare was sent his way. "We should be going" The blonde continued throwing Kasuno their gym bag.

"Now? I still have to go see that one girl..." He trailed off, not remembering or caring to remember said girls name as he riffled threw the bag, pulling out a pair of black short.

"Aoi?" Hinamoto supplied with a frown as he grabbed the pants back and pulled out Kasuno's navy blue pant's without even looking. "You haven't gone yet? You were suppose to go straight after school"

"Well, she's probably still waiting" Kasuno responded pulling his pant's on and almost tripping in the process, if not for Mori-senpai placing a balancing hand on the boys back. The simple touch made Kasuno blush and he quickly pulled his pants on and pulled away from said hand. He wasn't sure why, but he felt tingly where Mori-senpai's hand had laid.

"Kasuno, she's really fallen for you" And Hinamoto broke in again. A good distraction. Kasuno was thankful...kind of.

"That's a stupid thing to do" Kasuno muttered making a face of distaste. Honestly, why would someone be stupid enough to like him? He was a violent, snobby, indifferent, overly honest, brat, with no manners or restraints. If anything he should aspire hate or at least distaste. Not love. Never love.

"...Your a jerk" See. "Go see if she's still there. And apologize for being late." An order. Yes, it really was an order wasn't it? No question. It definitely was. Hinamoto ordered him to go see her. The more he thought about it the more angry he was.

"Uh...can you sense that?" Hikaru asked his twin in a whisper as he practically heard the anger rolling off the other boy. Kaoru nodded. Yes he could. It was hard to miss.

"Was that an order?" Kasuno finally questioned through gritted teeth.

"A suggestion" Oh. Well, if it was just a suggestion.

Kasuno turned and off he was. Towards the girl who'd been dumb enough to fall for him. But...the redhead came to a stop when he reached a turning point. He looked both ways and tried with all his might to remember where he was supposed to be meeting this girl...

"Entrance of Auditorium 2" Hinamoto helpfully supplied and Kasuno nodded with a renewed vigor then looked around again, not even taking a step and rubbing the back of his head, in a very cute matter, if one was to be honest. "To the right" Oh, the ever helpful Hinamoto. Kasuno nodded once again this time disappearing from view.

"That kid could get lost in a paper bag" The blonde muttered more to himself before looking over at the host club, who now stood awkwardly in front of him. "Um..." He mumbled, bitting his bottom lip lightly. "I thought the host club didn't meet today"

"We have some preparations for tomorrow." Kyouya provided easily. "We should have already returned with the decorations" He added, this time more to himself than Hinamoto as he impatiently checked his watch.

"Oh, can I help?" The blonde asked, smiling charmingly at Kyouya only to frown slightly when the boy quickly looked away.

"I don't see why not..."

And so, Hinamoto spent his afternoon adorning Music Room # 3. He'd catch Kyouya staring at him every so often and smile, brightly, sweetly, but the boy would just look away. It was making the blonde wonder if maybe the dark haired boy didn't like being smiled at. Or maybe it was just him? The guy sure was odd. But who was Hinamoto to judge? He continued to smile happily and converse with the more talkative members of the group, ignoring Kyouya's odd behavior.

* * *

><p>Hinatomo was having so much fun he didn't even realize what time it was when they were finally done. Kasuno would be long gone by now, he realized. He'd forgotten all about his friend...<p>

Hinamoto knew he was Kasuno's only friend and tried his hardest to be the best friend he could. He often felt like if he failed, if he wasn't good enough, Kasuno would never let anyone in again. And that scared him. He'd hate to see Kasuno delve back into that dark place. Not again.

"Do you need a ride?" Hinamoto was startled out of his thoughts by Tamaki's voice. They'd already reached the entrance of the school and everyone else had left. Tamaki's limo was the only one there, well, Hinamoto thought he could also see Kyouya inside, but didn't exactly feel comfortable peering in.

"No, thank you" He politely declined and smiled, giving a halfhearted wave before turning and walking in the opposite direction the limo was headed. He didn't turn but heard the car pull out and drive off. He let his shoulders slump and his lips formed a frown. He really needed to talk to Kasuno...

* * *

><p>Kasuno answered the phone on the fourth ring, having to clean the peanut butter from his fingers first. He knew who it was, Hinamoto was the only one that ever called him, and answered with his usual grunt.<p>

"You left" Hinamoto said, not angrily, just a fact.

"You weren't there when I got back. Figured you'd left." Well, that was half true. He hadn't thought the boy left.

"I was helping the host club" That's what Kasuno had figured. And if he was perfectly honest, it had mad him kind of mad. He knew he didn't own Hinamoto and that the blonde had other friends...but he'd felt...lonely without him...

"Anyway, how did it go with Aoi?" Hinamoto asked, when he didn't get a response. Sometimes the redhead would do that. If he didn't have anything to say he'd just remain silent. Even on the phone.

There was a long pause after his question, though, and he considered asking again, but before he could Kasuno answered...

"Only idiot's fall in love" And he meant it.

Hinatomo didn't question him, unsure if he could make the redhead change his mind. Probably not. It was hard to make a person believe in love...speacially if you weren't so sure about it yourself...

They talked of inconsequential things after that. The decoration for the host club came up short moments into their chit chat and Hinamoto told him about how Tamaki had made a scene when Haruhi had decided to help the twins decorate and how Kyouya had stared at him, and how that had made him somewhat giddy. Kasuno only said a word or two thoughout the conversation, but Hinatomo knew he was listening.

The blonde was about to say his goodbye's when he could think of no more to say when he remembered another incident with Hunny-senpai and chuckled as he recounted the event.

"...and then Hunny-senpai-"

"Hunny-senpai?" Kasuno cut in. "Who's that one?"

"Oh, that's the short one with blonde hair" Kasuno suddenly seemed very interested in the conversation at hand.

"Is...is he cute?"

"What?" Hinatomo had to have heard wrong. Why would Kasuno of all people ask _that_?

"Is Hunny-senpai cute?" Okay. So he hadn't heard wrong...

"Well, yeah...why?" He didn't wait for an answer as the scene of Mori-senpai buttoning a _blushing_ Kasuno's shirt flashed before his minds eye. How did he not notice _that_? "Are you-Are you jealous? Of Hunny-senpai?"

"Don't be stupid. Why would I be jealous?"

"You seemed to take a liking to Mori-senpai and he and Hunny-senpai are incredibly close..." Hinatomo trailed off as he was met with the dial tone. He pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it incredulously. Kasuno had actually hanged up on him. He had to laugh.

This could be a very good thing...


End file.
